Bomberman: Dynamite Ditch Adventures! (episode list)
Season 1 *Pilot - Little Matthew’s Big Birthday Surprise - For Matthew’s 6th Birthday, Marigold goes out with her family to buy a present for him. Little Matt wants a pet blue louie named Chewy so he can ride and care for him like a horse. But Dynamite Ditch’s mayor spreads a local campaign about outlawing louie’s as pets for causing some property destruction and eating local vegetation (despite being native to the area.) Will Mary’s little brother still be able to adopt Chewy the louie? *Ep 1 - Matthew’s Monday Morning - an episode about Matthew’s typical day as a 6 year old. Shows his big sister, Marigold, helping him do his 1st grade textbooks, do the dishes, and even play with a ball together. However, the ball rolls into a bush in their family garden, where Matt rescues an injured bluebird. *Ep 2 - Matthew’s Little Story - a lighthearted episode about Matthew’s odd developmental slacks from his infancy to his present age, and how he’s growing rather slowly yet contently. Has scenes where Matt does weird things, like chewing up his big sister’s dance dress, playing toys by himself, and falling down all the time. The Readswell family keeps record of Matt’s milestones and his record looks bleak. Marigold worries that her family is spoiling her little brother. *Ep 3 - Matthew’s Downtown Stroll - Matthew fullfills a prize goal on his daily schedule by completing his math textbook (after Marigold finished her multiplication textbook). As a reward for completing his addition textbook (with Marigold’s help, of course), the Readswell’s eldest adult sister, Samantha, takes the two children to DD’s downtown to tour the shops. However, a robber louie is hopping around the downtown, stealing various items from the shops. *Ep 4 - Big Sister Maria - The Readswell family takes Matthew to a hearing specialist to have his hearing tested (to rule out deafness or hearing impairments for Matthew’s ears.) This appointment involves Matt wearing headphones that emit little beeping noises in them. Marigold and Mr. Readswell comforts Matt during the tests. *Ep 5 - Strange Clinic Doldrums - Matt is taken by Ms. Readswell and Mr. Readswell to see a handwriting specialist down the road. This clinic is small and doesn’t have much patients in it. The specialist assists Matthew with his disorganized handwriting, yet the specialist squeezes Matt’s hand so hard that Matt bursts into tears. The specialist has to visit a tiny storage room in her office room to get Matt an ice pack, and apologizes in remorse for hurting Matt’s hand. Matt walks into the storage room with her discovers that someone stole the ice packs. In the clinic’s kitchen room, Matt and his specialist discover that Hige Hige bandits stole the ice packs and poured their blue gel into ice cream makers. Matt, his parents and the specialist drive out the bandits with wet, soapy mops. Season 2 *1. Disaster Strikes Dynamite Ditch part 1 - a secret gang of disgruntled masked cyborg bombers wage war against Matt’s town in Dynamite Ditch. The mayor’s building in DD gets blown up by the gang’s weapons, like bazookas and of course bombs. As a result, Matt and his family seek shelter in a local cave, soon before placed into a concentration camp by the masked cyborg gang. *2. Disaster Strikes Dynamite Ditch part 2 - in the concentration camp, Matt and his family are forced to salute to and obey Mujoe’s commands for 3 days straight. A couple days later, a gang of friendly bombermen and bomberwomen rescue Matt’s family from the concentration camp. They invite Matt and his big sister, Mary, to join their weekly sports group, to which Matt and Mary proudly agree with. Chewy is also rescued from a dumpster near the camp. *3. Matt’s Big Training Day! Matt, Chewy and Mary go to their sports group for the first time on a tuesday. At the gym, Matt and Mary undergo a physical examination, basic sports training with basketballs and (soft) dodgeballs, and Mary helps out clumsy Matt. However, Matt keeps falling down and missing the hoop or missing the ball. Mary encourages Matt to keep practicing at his sport. *4. Who’s The Mayor Now? Matt and his family watch a live news broadcast about what happened to their town a week before. The news announcer talks about potential mayor candidates to replace the deceased mayor who died from the attacks. Matt wonders if his own pet louie, Chewy, could become a mayor, but Mary tells him that Chewy would eat up all his mayor papers and documents. Little does anyone in Dynamite Ditch know that Mujoe and Dr. Buggler’s wife, Ms. Baublebums, are trying become DD’s new rulers. These two baddies dress up as bombermen to fool the town into voting for them, which works. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 TV movies Category:TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Bomberman (series) Category:Bomberman TV Shows